Mimpi Homo
by lime-hornet
Summary: "Katanya kalau saudara kembar tinggal satu atap lama, mereka bakal terjalin hubungan cinta." — Air. Side Story Kepada: Paman Baik.


BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Side Story Kepada: Paman Baik

* * *

"Aku bosan untuk menjadi laki-laki baik."

Air membuka _earphone_ nya. Ia baru saja mendengar Gempa menggerutu. Nada suara kakak sulungnya terdengar menyeramkan.

Kebetulan mereka berdua duduk berdua saja pada ruang keluarga. Halilintar saat itu sedang berbelanja untuk makan siang mereka. Gempa libur dari jam kerjanya, kebetulan dalam kalender adalah tanggal merah.

Semakin sepi, Air semakin mendengar frekuensi suara kakaknya tinggi. Suara bisikan dianggap lantang. Bahkan saat ia menyumpal lubang telinganya sekalipun.

"Kenapa, Gempa? Kau kena skors dari tempat kerja?" respon Air malas.

"Tidak."

Sesuatu menjamah dagu Air. Pemuda beriris biru merasakan suhu panas dari apa yang kini mengelus miliknya. Air terkesiap.

Wajah Gempa dekat dengannya. Matanya menyipit serius. Air terengah-engah, lelah. Tangan Gempa menjepit kulitnya kuat.

"... Mau main sebentar, Air?"

"K—kak..."

"Sebentar saja, kita main. Aku takkan membuat kau kesepian."

Tangan Gempa turun kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Air. Wajah mereka langsung dalam jarak dekat. Bibir Air bergetar, antara ingin berteriak namun ia memikirkan kembali penjahatnya kali ini adalah saudaranya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin tega menyeret kakak tertua mereka masuk penjara karena kasus pelecehan.

Namun Air harus bisa tahu, kenapa Gempa harus menjadi agresif saat ini.

"T—tapi—"

Bibir tipis Air ditempelkan jemari telunjuk lawannya. Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Stt, ini rahasia kita. Jadilah kucing manis, Air..."

Gempa adalah kakak yang normal. Gempa punya banyak teman islam yang baik. Tapi, tindakannya seperti 'belok'.

Semakin lama Air merasakan suhu udara panas. Napasnya tercekat. Ia tidak tahan dengan udara panas. Bahkan kamar saja ia selalu menyalakan kipas angin 24 jam nonstop. Hebatnya, Air tidak pernah terkena asma.

Air memalingkan irisnya, kemudian memejamnya kuat. Berharap apa yang dialaminya hanyalah delusi akibat terlalu banyak membaca komik 'belok'. Yah, Air memang suka iseng membuka komik vulgar. Tapi Air tidak pernah mengimajinasikan adegan dari dalam komik pada dirinya.

Mungkin ini karma.

"Air terlalu manis."

Kepalanya didorong kuat dari lengan yang melingkari leher Air. Wajah antara Gempa dan Air kini hanya beberapa senti saja lagi.

Ironis. Wajah Gempa benar-benar serius. Iris emasnya menatap dalam-dalam wajah Air.

Membuat adik bungsu mereka tersipu.

=oOo=

Air dulu pernah bertanya akan hal apakah mereka saat besar harus tinggal serumah. Ia pernah mendengar hal jahat andai saudara kembar tinggal serumah.

 _"Saudara kembar memang awalnya saling nyambung, tapi tidak berapa lama mereka akan menjalin cinta terlarang jika terlalu lama bersama."_

 _"Halah, gak mungkin!"_ tolak Air _. "Jadi itu alasan kenapa kita harus beda orangtua angkat? Kalian kok malah percaya mitos gituan sih?"_

Ada laki-laki berparas sama dengan Air dengan iris merah jingga, menoleh tajam pada Air.

 _"Yah, kau memang takkan mungkin percaya. Tapi kasusnya sudah banyak terjadi,"_ terang pemuda itu. Dari tinggi mereka, sepertinya semua setara berumur 15 tahun.

 _"Tapi aku mau tidur satu kamar sama kamu kayak biasanya, Api,"_ Air menggaet tangan pemuda bernama Api itu.

 _"Air, kamu jangan norak gitu. Ini peringatan pengasuh, kita gak bisa melawan,"_ Api mengusap helaian rambut Air. Membelainya lembut sampai-sampai Air merasa nyaman.

 _"T...tapi..."_

Saat itu juga ada yang menepuk pundak Air. Telapak tangan yang besar.

 _"Api, kayaknya giliran orangtua pengasuhmu sudah menjemput. Selamat tinggal."_

 _"Kini aku bisa menyusul Taufan sama Halilintar, hehe,"_ Api menggaruk kepalanya. _"Selamat tinggal, Gempa. Jaga baik-baik Air untukku."_

 _"Pastinya, Api."_

Air menatap lurus punggung Api. Ia menampakkan raut tidak rela ditinggal oleh saudaranya yang paling memanjakannya.

 _"Tenang saja, aku akan mengumpulkan kita dalam satu rumah lagi."_

Air menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati wajah Gempa yang juga menoleh padanya dengan ulasan senyum.

 _"Jangan sedih. Aku masih ada, disini."_

Keduanya memantapkan hati mereka untuk selalu ada saat salah satu membutuhkan. Lewat janji sirat.

=oOo=

"Gempa—tolong, jangan lakukan ini—"

"Sejak kita berdua saja lagi di panti asuhan, aku sadar bahwa aku suka padamu. Aku tidak mau membuat kau menderita lagi..."

Gempa memajukan wajahnya. Saat itu juga kedua mata Air membulat.

"Gempa! Jangan sampai kau mencoba menciumku!" ketus Air dengan gemetar. Dia sedang dihidangkan maut!

"Air..."

Netranya meyakinkan batin Air bahwa Gempa benar-benar menginginkannya. Bibir tipis Air gemetar.

"... Ini, cinta terlarang..."

"Yah, aku tahu."

Air dan Gempa serempak memejam mata mereka. Masing-masing memposisikan kepala miring secara berlawanan. Bibir mereka mulai maju.

"AIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Sontak kedua mata Air terbuka. Kaget bukan main, kalau Air kini terbaring pada sofa ruang keluarga.

Segera ia bangkit lalu melihat sekitar. Matanya bertemu sosok pemuda dengan celemek menutupi sebagian tubuh depannya.

"... Aku tadi tidur, ya?"

"Kau itu, aku tadi 'kan suruh jemput Gempa! Kau tidak tengok jam berapa sekarang, hah?!" murka Halilintar.

"J—jadi tadi itu hanya... mimpi?"

Air berlonjak dari sofa untuk menerjang Halilintar, memeluknya kuat. Lawan bicaranya sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Air yang agak agresif.

"Kukira aku bakal melakukan cinta terlarang, aku senang itu hanya mimpi!"

"Kamu habis mimpi buruk, Air?"

"Tapi aku senang itu hanya mimpi!"

Halilintar menghela napasnya, "Makanya, jangan tidur sesudah solat isya. Gini 'kan, kena mimpi buruk."

"Aku keknya keingat cerita Api... dia bilang saudara kembar yang bersama bakal melakukan cinta terlarang..."

Air dan Gempa memang paling terakhir dijemput orangtua angkat. Halilintar mungkin paham maksud Air kenapa mengatakan cinta terlarang tadi.

"Kalau sama aku, mau?"

Pemuda yang memeluk mendongak. Ia melepas pelukannya dari Halilintar gesit.

"Palingan cium aja. Mau?"

Kali ini senyuman Halilintar punya arti. Ah, Air langsung menelan ludah.

"GAK MAU! DASAR KAKAK GILA!"

.

.

Beberapa kali Gempa mengecek jam pada ponselnya. Beberapa kali itu juga, ia menghela napasnya berat.

"Mereka mana, sih? Masa' jalan kaki lagi pulangnya?"

=End=

A/N: Sedang ada plothole dalam proses ke chapter selanjutnya, jadi hanya bisa buat sidenya.


End file.
